Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $1$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-7x - 3) = \color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ $-4(-7x-3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-7x-3)+1$.